Origin of Eyeless Jack
Klick… klick… klick… Jack fuhr damit fort, den Knopf der Fernbedienung zu drücken und nur untätig die auftauchenden Kanäle zu betrachten, ehe er sie wechselte. Es überraschte ihn nicht wirklich, dass am Wochenende nichts Gescheites lief, nur Programme, die man bezahlen musste oder Serien, die er nicht mochte. Seufzend erhob sich der College Student von seinem Sofa, und ging zum Schreibtisch an der Wand neben seinem Bett. Mit den Hausaufgaben war er schon längst fertig. Das meiste hatte er den Tag über während des Unterrichts gemacht. Anders als sein Mitbewohner, konnte Jack seinen Scheiß schnell genug erledigen, dass er den Rest des Tages für sich hatte um zu tun und lassen was er wollte. Er wollte keine Videospiele spielen und auch nicht irgendwo hinfahren. Sich seinen schwarzen Hoody vom Stuhl schnappend, zog er ihn an und griff nach seinem Schlüssel für den Schlafraum, den er in die Tasche steckte, nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Ein netter Spaziergang über den Campus sollte helfen. Frische Luft beruhigte ihn, wenn sie ihm nicht sogar beim Denken half. In letzter Zeit fühlte er sich … anders. Es lag nicht am College oder seinem Körper da war er sich sicher. Er hatte auch keine Freundin, um die er sich hätte sorgen müssen. Er fühlte sich ganz ohne Grund einfach anders. Vom vielen denken bekam er Kopfschmerzen. Jack rieb sich die Schläfen und drückte die Tür, die herausführte mit dem Fuß auf. Ein Windstoß fegte vorbei und knallte die Tür hinter ihm zu. Es war 6 Uhr abends, den Himmel durchzogen blaue und orangefarbene Streifen. Je später es wurde, desto dunkler wurde er. Um 12 Uhr Mitternacht war überraschend Sperrstunde. Die Frage warum sie so spät war, hatte er nie laut gestellt, da, wo er her kam, war die Sperrstunde schon gegen 8 Uhr abends. „Hi Jack!“ Der Mann sah auf als er eines der Mädchen aus seiner Klasse erblickte. Sie hatte wohl gerade erst die Klasse verlassen, wenn man davon ausging, dass sie ihre Büchertasche noch immer über der Schulter trug. Halb lächelnd hob Jack eine Hand um sie zu grüßen. Es war – oh, wie war ihr Name? Jenny! Jenny Smith. „Hey Jenny. Verlässt du jetzt erst den Unterricht?“ Jenny nickte mit dem Kopf und stellte den Gurt ein. „Es ist ziemlich spät, warum bist du so lange geblieben?“ Das Lächeln des Mädchens verlor für eine Sekunde an Helligkeit ehe sie antwortete. „Oh… nur eine Studiensitzung. Die Examen stehen bald an weißt du. Da ist es besser, am Ball zu bleiben.“ Sie kicherte, ehe sie ihr Haar hinter ihr Ohr strich. „Was machst du eigentlich hier draußen? Es wird heute Nacht stürmen.“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern bevor er den Himmel beäugte, die Luftfeuchtigkeit erschnuppernd. Jap es konnte jede Sekunde regnen. „Ich wollte nur etwas frische Luft schnappen. Die Hausaufgaben und so Zeug hab ich schon während des Unterrichts erledigt. Mir war nicht nach Videospielen und Fernsehen. Deshalb bin ich raus gegangen.“ Jenny nickte immer wieder mit dem Kopf, um zu zeigen, dass sie ihm zu hörte und lächelte wieder. „Hehe, jetzt hast du deine Luft. Ich muss jetzt gehen, aber wir sehen uns später!“ Noch bevor Jack mit einem Bis bald! Antworten konnte, war das Mädchen auch schon an ihm vorbei gerannt, dem Gehweg um die Seite der Schlafräume folgend. Jack zog neugierig eine Augenbraue hoch, Fragen über Fragen jagten durch seinen Kopf. Diese wurden jedoch unterbrochen von einem Regentropfen – dann ein weiterer und noch einer. „Scheiße“, murmelte er und rannte zur Tür, um wieder hineinzukommen. Er wollte nicht noch nasser werden als er es schon war. Erneut schlug die Tür hinter ihm zu. Jack fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch seine Haare und verteilte überall Wassertropfen, während er sich das Wasser aus dem Gesicht und von der Jacke wischte. Dann machte er sich auf den Rückweg zu seinem Schlafraum, fischte in seinen Taschen nach den Schlüsseln, wobei er eine zufällige Melodie pfiff und durchquerte währenddessen die zwei Stockwerke, dem Echo seiner Melodie in alle Richtungen lauschend. Es war irgendwie unheimlich, als er so darüber nachdachte … Wo waren alle? Für einen Freitagabend war es viel zu leise. Normalerweise war immer jemand unterwegs und überhaupt … Vielleicht blieben viele in den Klassen, um zu lernen. Einige waren über das Wochenende heimgefahren. Vielleicht waren sie auch in ihren Schlafräumen, oder im Bett, vielleicht… Sehr … Sehr, leise. Seufzend schloss er die Tür auf und steckte die Schlüssel wieder in seine Tasche, als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel. „Yo, Greg! Bist du da?“ Nichts, keine Antwort. Nur das Geräusch des Regens, der gegen die Fenster schlug. „''Huh … Ich glaube er studiert auch … Das ist ein Anfang.“ Jack ging zu seinem Bett, ließ sich drauf fallen, um sich zum Schlafen fertig zu machen. Er zog seinen Hoody aus, trat seine Schuhe weg und rollte sich auf die Seite, das Gesicht zur Wand, sich nicht um die Decke kümmernd. Er wollte nur schlafen. Die Augen schließend driftete er langsam weg. Der Regen lullte ihn praktischerweise ein. ''„Preiset Chernobog, denn seine blutbeschmierten Hände werden uns allen Erlösung bringen! Er wird uns näher an das ewig währende Paradies bringen. Er ist unser Herr und Erlöser. Lobet Chernobog! Lobet Chernobog!!“ Jack schnappte hörbar nach Luft, als er im kalten Schweiß aufwachte. Seine Augen huschten von einer Ecke zur anderen, ehe er sich von seinem Platz erhob. Er keuchte, spürte wie seine Hände von dem Traum zitterten, den er bis eben noch hatte. Jack sah sich in seinem Zimmer um; Erleichtert dass sein Mitbewohner in seinem Bett lag konnte er erkennen dass dieser tief und fest schlief, da sein gefürchtetes Schnarchen zu hören war. Es wunderte ihn, dass er hatte durchschlafen können. Langsam durch den Mund ausatmend, stand Jack vom Bett auf und ging zu dem Minikühlschrank auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers, seine Gedanken aufgewühlt von Fragen. Was für eine Art Traum WAR das? Noch nie hatte er einen erlebt der so… so real war. Er griff nach einer Wasserflasche aus dem Minikühlschrank und leerte sie lauthals, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, ob er Greg damit aus dem Land der Träume riss. Einen kalten Seufzer ausstoßend, warf Jack die nun leere Falsche in den Mülleimer und begab sich zum Badezimmer. Vor dem Spiegel stoppend, stützte er sich mit den Händen am Rand des Waschbeckens ab und betrachtete sich. Er war blass und seine Augen beinahe Blut unterlaufen. Stöhnend ließ er den Kopf hängen, gegen den Drang ankämpfend, sich zu übergeben. „Mann… Was zur Hölle…“, murmelte er als er mit seiner Hand über seine Stirn fuhr, um noch mehr Schweiß wegzuwischen.'' Das ist es, was es mir bringt, diese Survival-Horror-Games zu zocken'', dachte er, leicht lächelnd das ganze bei Seite schiebend. Reiß dich zusammen Jack, es war nur ein Traum. Träume werden nicht wahr. Du hast nur zu viel Silent House gespielt, das ist alles! Keine große Sache. Geh einfach wieder schlafen, Jack und gönn dir den verdienten Schlaf. „Einfacher gesagt als getan …“ An diesen Morgen rüttelte ihn jemand wach. „Alter Jack. Wach auf Bro, du MUSST dir das ansehen.“, Jack stieß ein irritiertes und müdes Stöhnen aus, während er die Decke langsam herunter zog, um zu sehen, was Greg wollte. Der Blonde grinste und hielt ihm ein Foto seines Handys vor´s Gesicht. „Rate, wer letzte Nacht flachgelegt wurde.“ Es war das Bild eines Mädchens ohne Top auf seinem Schoß, das für die Kamera posierte. „… Sie sieht betrunken aus.“, murmelte Jack verschlafen und wischte sich diesen mit der Hand aus den Augen. Die Augen verdrehend stieß Greg Luft aus seinen gespitzten Lippen, als er sein Klapp-Handy schloss. „Du bist nur Eifersüchtig.“ „Bullshit. Ich hab lieber ein Leben, als irgendein Mädchen im College zu schwängern.“ „Touche guter Mann, aber fick dich, ich verhüte.“ „Was auch immer …“, Jack begann die Decke wieder über den Kopf zuziehen, als das Gewicht seines Freundes von seinem Bett verschwand. Gut, dann konnte er endlich weiter schlafen. „Ich hatte letzte Nacht einen verrückten Traum, Kumpel.“ Jack pausierte, als sein Verstand die Worte „verrückter Traum“ verarbeitete und war sofort hell wach. „Wirklich…? Ich auch... Um was ging es?“ Greg zuckte mit den Schultern, seine Hände flogen über die Tasten seines Handys, während er eine Nachricht an seine Freundin schrieb. „Ich hatte einen Traum, in dem meine Großmutter wie ein Ballon zerplatze und anfing, mich mit einer riesigen Fliegenklatsche durch die Gegend zu jagen.“ Jacks Angst und Aufregung verschwanden. Er wandte seinem Kumpel den Kopf zu. „Was zur Hölle, Alter“, Greg lachte nachdem er sein Handy geschlossen hatte. „Ich weiß richtig?? Fuck... Ich hasse die alte Schachtel. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie es mir gleich täte. Ich hab´ so viel Zeug in ihrem Haus als Kind zerbrochen.“ Jack verdrehte die Augen und zog die Decke über den Kopf, um vollends in den Schlaf zurückzukehren. Greg zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah zu ihm rüber. „Du sagst, du hattest einen Traum, richtig? Erinnerst du dich an ihn?“ Still lag Jack da und wollte einfach nur dass der Kerl ging. Greg zog die Augenbraue kraus und begann, Jacks Rücken mit dem Fuß zu bearbeiten. „Komm schon, erzähl ihn mir. Ich weiß du bist wach.“ „Ich hatte einen Traum über einen Kerl, der irgendeinen Mist predigte.“ „Und du sagst mein Traum sei verrückt.“ „Das hab` ich nie gesagt. Aber es stimmt.“ „Ist egal, erzähl weiter.“ Greg zog die Knie an, als er seine Arme darauf legte und zu hörte. Jack erhob sich aus der warmen Erlösung seines Schlafes. „Da war dieser Kerl, der predigte über einen Typen namens „Chernobog“ und dass er alle erlösen und mit blutigen Händen ins Paradies führen würde... Sie waren in diesen verrückten Roben gekleidet und trugen so abgefuckte Masken …“ Jack sah zu seinem Freund der ihn verwirrt anblickte. „Bro, du hast definitiv zu viel Silent House gespielt.“ Jack zuckte schwach lächelnd die Schultern, erleichtert, dass sein Freund seine Gedanken von gestern aussprach. „Was soll ich dazu sagen?.. Ich liebe Horror Spiele.“ Den Großteil des Morgens verbrachte Jack damit, für die Abschlussprüfungen zu lernen, da er das ganze Schulzeug, aus dem Weg haben wollte, ehe er sein Wochenende genoss. Greg war nicht da, da er sich mit seiner Freundin traf und meinte zu Jack er, sei gegen 6 wieder da. Gewöhnlich war es Sonntag, wenn sie sich hinsetzten und eines der vielen Videospiele, derer sie Herr waren, spielten, um anschließend ins Bett zu gehen. Das war’s für Jack. Seufzen, drehte er die letzte Seite seiner Notizen um, begierig das Handgeschriebene aufsaugend. Plötzlich riss ihn ein Klopfen an der Tür aus seinen Studien. Jack drehte den Kopf und beäugte die Tür, stand dann langsam vom Schreibtisch auf und öffnete sie, um überrascht Jenny vor der Tür stehen zu sehen. „Oh… Hey, Jenny!“ Sie lächelte und hob zum Gruß die Hand. „Hi Jack! Was machst du an einem Samstag drinnen?“ Jack sah zu seinem Schreibtisch, ehe er wieder zu dem Mädchen sah. „Ich versuche meine Studien so früh wie möglich fertig zu bekommen, damit ich den Rest des Tages entspannen kann.“ Verstehend nickte Jenny mit dem Kopf, dann setze sie ihre Hände an die Hüften. „Nun, ich bin sicher du hast für heute genug gelernt, du solltest raus gehen; Jeder macht heute was.“ Gedanklich atmete Jack erleichtert aus. Gut also WAREN heute Leute hier. „Ich komme raus, sobald ich fertig bin, denke ich…“, Das Mädchen nickte wieder. „Hehe, okay! Ich seh dich dann später!“ Dann war die Studentin auch schon wieder blitzartig verschwunden. Bevor er die Tür schloss, lächelte Jack leicht und ging zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er setzte sich hin und begann die Seite erneut zu lesen, um alles frisch in seinem Kopf zu haben - Da traf es ihn. Woher wusste Jenny wo sein Raum war..? Sie hatten nie wirklich miteinander geredet, davon mal abgesehen, dass sie nie die Schlafraumnummern getauscht hatten. Irgendwie gab ihm das zuerst ein ungutes Gefühl, aber dann kam seine realistische Seite durch, die anders dachte. Vielleicht hat sie mal gesehen, wie du in den Raum gegangen bist, ohne dass du es bemerkt hast? Vielleicht hat Greg ihr gesagt, in welchem Raum du lebst und es war Zufall dass sie sich einen teilten. Frustriert den Kopf schüttelnd, massierte er seine Schläfen. „Du überreagierst alletwegen, Jack; kein Grund sich über Sinnloses Zeugs aufzuregen…“, sagte er zu sich selbst, mit seinen Fingern durch seine Haare fahrend. Vielleicht hatte er für heute genug studiert. Erneut schnappte er sich seinen Hoody vom Stuhl, zog ihn zusammen mit seinen Schuhen an und eilte hinaus. Als er das Ende der Treppe erreichte, fühlte er einen erneuten Anflug von Erleichterung als er so viele Studenten sah, die wach und aktiv waren. Erleichtert, dass er doch nicht verrückt wurde. Er beobachtete einige Leute beim Ball spielen, die sich entweder gegenseitig einen Football oder Baseball zuwarfen. Mädchen hockten zusammengedrängt in Gruppen beieinander und redeten über weiß-Gott-was. Nicht, dass es ihn kümmerte. Er war einfach nur glücklich so viele Leute zu sehen. Genau da kroch eine Hand über seine Schulter. Jack drehte sich um und sah, dass es niemand anderes als Jenny war, mal wieder... „O-oh, hey Jenny.“ Das Mädchen lächelte. „Hehe, du bist also aus deinem dunklen Zimmer raus! Hast meinen Rat angenommen, einfach raus zu gehen, nicht?“ Jack lächelte nervös, ein oder zwei Mal nickend. „Du solltest mit meinen Freunden und mir abhängen. Wir machen einen Spaziergang in den Wäldern.“ Fragend hob Jack eine Augenbraue: „Wofür?“ Jenny lächelte. „Wir hängen nur an unserem Treffpunkt ab. Komm schon! Sei kein Feigling!“ Jack spürte zuerst etwas Unbehagen, aber schnell vergas er dies und stimmte zu. Jenny nahm seine Hand und zog ihn mit, immer darauf bedacht, ihn dicht bei sich zu halten. „Hurra! Auf zu der Höhle!“ „Die Höhle?“ fragte Jack, als der Wald mit jedem Schritt dichter wurde: „Unser Treffpunkt Dummerchen! Sarah fand sie zu Beginn des Schuljahres, also entschieden wir uns, sie zu unserem Treffpunkt zu machen.“ „Uns?“ wollte Jack erneut wissen und schaute zurück. Die Schule wurde langsam von den Bäumen verdeckt. „Sarah, Bobby, Freddy, Luna und Ich. Du stellst aber echt ‘ne Menge Fragen.“ Jack konnte nur nervös lachen. „Sorry, war nicht meine Absicht. Ich hab ein hartes Wochenende das ist alles.“ Jenny schaute zurück zu ihm und lächelte. „Ist okay. Wir haben alle solche Tage.“ Während die Minuten vergingen, wanderten die Zwei auf einem unsichtbaren Pfad herum, den nur Jenny sehen konnte. Jack konnte nicht anders, als sich zu sorgen. Er war im Begriff den Mund zu öffnen und eine neue Frage zu stellen, als das Mädchen seine Hand losließ und eine Faust in die Luft boxte. „Wir sind da~“, sang sie und rannte vor dem Jungen her. Jack sah auf und erblickte einen wirklich großen Höhleneingang, direkt neben einem flüsternden Bach. Er sah wie Zwei Jungen und Zwei Mädchen aus der Höhle kamen und Jenny fröhlich begrüßten – bis sie Jack sahen. Ihre Freude verflog und sie lehnten sich näher zu Jenny, flüsterten mit ihr, ihre Blicke immer auf ihn gerichtet. Jack fühlte sich unwohl, als sollte er erst gar nicht hier sein, sondern in seinem Schlafsaal und Silent House spielen. „Hey“, meinten Bobby und Luna „Sup?“, Fred steckte lächelnd die Hände in die Taschen. „Was macht er hier Jen? Ich dachte du wärst alleine.“ Bei Sarahs Aussage verdrehte Jenny die Augen und schlang einen Arm um Jack, ihre freie Hand klopfte auf seine Brust. „Ich dachte es wäre cool Leute, wenn ihr Jack trefft. Er ist richtig nett Leute, ehrlich.“ Bobby und Luna sahen von einem zum anderen, während Freddy nickte. „Hab von ihm gehört, ein guter Student, clevere Bursche.“ Fred ging auf Jack zu und fing an ihn in die Höhle zu führen, die Gruppe stehen lassend und darüber redend welche Art von Videospielen er bevorzuge. Sarah feuerte Dolche in Richtung Jenny. Jenny sah ebenso giftig zurück. „Was zur Hölle denkst du dir Jenny?? Du kannst Außenstehende nicht in –“ „Er wird nichts herausfinden. Sei offen für eine Veränderungen, Sarah.“ Sarah funkelte sie an, murmelte etwas Unverständliches und folgte Fred in die Höhle. Luna und Bobby sahen sich an, ehe auch sie hinein gingen. Die Gruppe machte es sich drinnen bequem und alle drängten sich in einem Kreis um das Feuer. Jack saß zwischen Jenny und Fred, während die anderen den kleinen Kreis vervollständigten. Jack fühlte sich unwohl, besonders mit Sahra, die ihm immer wieder böse Blicke zuwarf. Aber überraschenderweise, war der Abend nicht so schlecht. Jeder lernte ihn etwas besser kennen, sie stellten fragen und redeten über das, was sie gerne machten, über Schule und Prüfungen. Jack sah sich in der Höhle um, während sie sprachen. Es war hier drinnen cool. Sie hatten Tische und Schreibtische, Plätze an denen sie Bücher aufbewahrten. Sie hatten sogar einen Bereich für Essen. Es war wirklich ein Platz zum Abhängen. Ich denke, ich hab´ mir umsonst Sorgen gemacht. Jack lächelte, als Fred einen Kommentar machte. Aus der Ferne erklang plötzlich Donner, der die Gruppe dazu veranlasste zum Eingang der Höhle zu schauen. „NOCH EIN STURM?!“ beschwerte sich Sarah und stand mit der Büchertasche über der Schulter auf. „Ich gehe, das letzte was ich will ist von dem Sturm überrascht zu werden. Bye.“ Sarah drehte auf dem Absatz um und rannte zu ihrem Fahrrad, das an einem Baum lehnte und fuhr davon in Richtung Schule. Luna und Bobby standen zusammen auf. „Wir wollen auch nicht nass werden… Wir sehen uns dann Später, Leute okay?“, sagte Luna lächelnd zu Jack und den anderen. Das Duo hob ihre Büchertaschen vom Boden auf und rannten los, um dem Sturm zu entkommen. Fred bewegte sich nicht. „Ich bleib noch ein bisschen hier, da ist noch etwas, das ich hier erledigen muss. Ihr könnt vorgehen, wenn ihr wollt.“ Jack sah zu Jenny, bevor er aufstand. „Ja, ich gehe auch zurück. Greg ist wahrscheinlich schon wieder da und wundert sich vermutlich, wo ich stecke.“ Jenny lächelte ihn an und nickte. „Okay! Ich helfe Fred, folge einfach den gleichen Pfad zurück zur Schule. Ich sehe dich dann später, Jack.“ Er lächelte und winkte den beiden zum Abschied, ehe er aus der Höhle und in den Wald ging. Sollte nicht allzu schwer sein zurück zu finden, wenn er Bobby und Luna aus der Ferne folgte. Eine Stunde später: Als Jack im Wohnraum ankam, fand er Greg mit seinem Laptop auf dem Sofa; dieser sah auf und lächelte Jack ins Gesicht. „Yo Jack. Wo warst du bloß?“, fragte er etwas verwundert über dessen Abwesenheit. „Ich hatte eine Einladung, mir eine ‘Geheimbasis‘ im Wald hinter der Schule anzusehen.“ Antwortete er, die Tür hinter sich schließend, während er seine Schuhe von sich schleuderte. Greg zog seinen Laptop zuklappend eine Augenbraue hoch: „Oh wirklich? Eingeladen von wem?“ „Du kennst doch diese Mädchen, Jenny, aus unserer ersten Unterrichts Stunde?“, Gregs Lächeln verschwand langsam. „Alter, sie ist verrückt…“, Jack runzelte voller Verwirrung seine Stirn. „Was meinst du mit sie ist verrückt? Verrückt im Sinne von?" Greg sah nervös aus bevor er antwortete. „Weißt du was für ‘n scheiß sie liest? Sie hat Buch um Buch über solche beschissenen Sekten gelesen. Ich erzähl dir keinen Mist, glaub mir.“ Jack verdrehte die Augen, bevor er zu seinem Schrank ging. „Alter, im ernst! Du solltest vielleicht nicht mit ihr abhängen. Leute, die so einen kranken Schwachsinn lesen, sind nicht ganz richtig im Kopf!“ „Ja ja, was auch immer“, antwortete Jack als er durch seiner Kleider wühlte, „Ich nehme jetzt eine Dusche. Es kommt ein weiterer Sturm.“ Greg blinzelte und sah aus ihrem Fenster. „Aww man, wirklich? Ich wollte heute Nacht mit Gaby ausgehen…“, stöhnte er betroffen, und beobachtete wie die Wolken sich immer dunkler färbten. Jack kicherte über seinen Freund, bevor er in die Dusche ging. „Jack. Jack, wach auf! Wach auf, Jack!!!“ Jack spürte wie Greg ihn schüttelte und stöhnte verärgert. „Uuugh... Was? Was ist los?“, fragte er und sah zu seinem nervösen Freund auf. Greg schaute zum Fenster. „Alter, jemand ist im Wald und entzündet dort Feuer.“ Jack rieb sich die Augen mit der Handfläche. „Tut was?" „Jemand, ist draußen und entzündet Feuer. Guck doch!“ Greg zog ihn aus dem Bett und zeigte in Richtung des Waldes. Jack seufzte, immer noch seine Augen reibend, bevor er aus dem Fenster sah. Zu seiner Überraschung, war da ein Feuer entzündet. Aber es war weit hinten im Wald. Fast in dem Gebiet wo Jenny’s Geheimbasis war. „Gut ich will verdammt sein… Da ist ein Feuer“, murmelte er und bemerkte, dass der Sturm vorbei war. „Wie spät ist es?“ „2 Uhr früh“ „Wir sollten uns das mal anschauen. Es scheint da zu sein, wo das kleine Versteck ist.“ Greg gab Jack einen Blick, der ihm zeigte ‘Du hast völlig den Verstand verloren‘. „Was?? Ich bin sicher es gibt eine ganz gute Erklärung warum jemand da draußen ist und Feuer macht.“ „Ja, für Sekten.“ Jack sah ihn an. „Alter werd vernünftig. Das ist KEINE Sekte.“ „Ich sage bullshit. Ich gehe nicht.“ Jack grinste. „Na Angst?“, fragte er und sah, wie Greg nervös wurde. „Alter, ernsthaft, geh nicht. Das letzte, was du willst, ist in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten…“ Jack verdrehte seine Augen. „Was auch immer. Ich gehe das jetzt auf jeden Fall überprüfen. Ist da irgendwas nicht in Ordnung, melde ich es dem Direktor.“ Jack wechselte von seinem Pyjama, in Jeans, ein blaues T-Shirt zusammen mit seinem schwarzen Hoody und Schuhen. Die Notfall Taschenlampe aus seiner Schreibtisch Schublade ziehend, ging Jack in Richtung der Tür. „Ich sehe dich bald“, rief er und beobachtete Greg, der den Kopf schüttelte. „Neugier kann tödlich sein, Mann! Tödlich!“, rief er ihm nach, als sich die Türe schloss. Jack zog sich die Kapuze über den Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg die Treppe runter. Es waren vermutlich nur Jenny und ihre Freunde, die an ihrem Treffpunkt spät nachts noch abhingen. Ich meine, viele Leute machen das, richtig? In der Sekunde, in der er ins Freie trat, fühlte Jack wie die Luft von normal zu feucht und kalt wechselte. Er machte sich auf in Richtung Wald, die Taschenlampe nutzend, um den Pfad zu sehen, den ihm Jenny am vorherigen Tag gezeigt hatte. Jack fing an, nervös zu werden, während er den Geräuschen des nächtlichen Waldes lauschte. Beruhig dich Jack, hier in diesem Wald ist absolut nichts, das dich verletzen kann. Minuten vergingen als Jack endlich näher an die Höhle kam, die ihm Jenny zuvor gezeigt hatte. Er konnte das schwache Licht aus der Ferne sehen, und vernahm einige Laute. Eindeutig eine Unterhaltung aber es klang nicht wie Jen oder Bobby oder sonst jemand von der Gruppe. Je näher er kam, desto klarer wurden die Stimmen. Die Taschenlampe ausschaltend, lugte Jack um einen Baum. Was er sah, erschütterte ihn bis ins Mark. Dort außerhalb der Höhle stand eine Gruppe verhüllter Gestalten. Nach der Größe zu Urteilen waren es Studenten. Männliche wie weibliche. Sie alle trugen schwarze Roben und blaue Mundloses Masken, mit großen Augenlosen Löchern. Einer von ihnen schritt hoch auf ein Podium und hob seine Hände in die Luft. „Danke euch, meine Brüder und Schwestern, dafür, dass ihr mir heute in der Nacht der Nächte Gesellschaft leistet. Heute Nacht ist die Nacht, in der wir unseren Gott und Retter, Chernobog beschwören!“ Die Gruppe unter ihm schrie und rief Dinge wie ‘Preiset Chernobog!‘ und ‘Alle Heil Chernobog‘. „Heute ist die Nacht, in der Chernobog sein Opfer wählen wird! Das eine welches uns ins Paradies führt und uns aus dieser Hölle befreit!“ Die Gruppe Studenten begann den Namen ‘Chernobog‘ zu jubeln und zu singen. Jack schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf. Langsam von dem Baum, hinter dem er sich versteckte, entfernend. „Oh mein Gott ... Das ist wirklich eine Sekte!“, murmelte er. Jack wollte zur Schule zurück rennen, nur um von Jenny gestoppt zu werden, die die ganze Zeit da stand. „J-Jenny! Gott sei Dank du bist hier!“ Jack rannte zu ihr. „D-da ist dieses Sekten Ding, w-wir müssen es jemanden erzählen!“ Jenny lächelte. „Sekte? Da ist keine Sekte, Jack. Du überreagierst nur.“ Sie kicherte, dann fühlte sie Jack der plötzlich ihre Arme schüttelte. „NEIN! Hör mir zu! Wir müssen hier weg und-“ Jacks Worte wurden abgeschnitten, als ein Stein an seinem Kopf landete. Er stolperte zurück, seine Augen flatterten leicht, bevor er mit einem dumpfen Aufprall auf dem Boden zusammen brach. Verschwommene Gestalten umkreisten ihn, als er Jenny sah, die auf ihn hinab lächelte. Dann wurde alles schwarz. Ein Eimer kaltes Wasser, der über seinem Kopf ausgeleert wurde, weckte ihn auf. Blut tropfte von der Seite seines Kopfes in sein Ohr und an seinem Gesicht hinab. Er zuckte zusammen, fühlte wie sein Kopf vor Schmerz pulsierte. Die Sekunde in der er sich an das letzte, was er sah erinnerte, keuchte er, sah hoch und sah dass er vor allen saß. Seine Arme wurden fest hinter seinem Rücken gehalten. Der Anführer der Sekte ging zu ihm nach vorn und lächelte unter der Maske. „Chernobog hat seine Opfergabe gefunden! Heil Chernobog!“, rief er und hörte wie die Gruppe die Phrase wiederholte. Jack versuchte zu kämpfen, doch der Schmerz in seinem Kopf kämpfte gegen ihn. „Du sollst einer der Söhne Chernobog’s werden, der Auserwählte der auf dieser elenden Welt lebt, und ihr seine Gebote bringt. Die Gruppe schrie den Satz einmal mehr. Jack schüttelte so schnell er konnte den Kopf. „N-nein… Nein! Ihr alle seid verrückt! Lasst mich gehen!!“, schrie er und ein Schmerzensschrei kam von ihm als seine Arme verdreht wurden. Der Anführer lachte und drehte sich zu der Gruppe hinter ihm um. „Kommt! Meine Brüder und Schwestern, helft mir, diesen Ungläubigen in den Sohn Chernobog’s zu verwandeln!“ Die Gruppe rief den Spruch und schritt näher, um einen Kreis um sie zu bilden. „Preiset Chernobog, seine Blut verschmierten Hände, werden uns alle Erlösung bringen! Er soll uns näher an das ewig währende Paradies bringen! Er ist unser Gott und Retter! Preiset Chernobog! Preiset Chernobog!!“ schrie er einmal mehr. Jack hörte zu, als die Gruppe begann, in einer fremden Sprache zu singen, sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als eines der Mitglieder, das vor ihn trat mit einem Tablett voller Werkzeuge und anderer sonderbarer Objekte. Die Person zog ihre Maske ab und entpuppte sich als Jenny. Sie nahm lächelnd einen Löffel von dem Tablett. „Ist das nicht großartig Jack? Der große Lord Chernobog hat dich als seinen Sohn auserwählt!“, Jack schüttelte seinen Kopf, Tränen traten in seine Augen. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du der Eine bist.“ „Nein! Jenny, nein! Bitte, bitte tu´ das nicht!“, flehte er, sah wie sie vor ihm stoppte. Sie kicherte und platzierte ihre Hand auf seiner Stirn. „Preiste alle Lord Chernobog~.“ Das Mädchen steckte den Löffel in sein linkes Auge, die lauten Schmerzensschreie von Jack ignorierend. Er wandte sich und kämpfte gegen die beiden die ihn festhielten, spürte wie sein Auge langsam aus der Höhle geholt wurde. „Halt still Jack! Sonst töte ich dich noch.“ Mit absoluter Ruhe sprach Jenny die Worte, als sie anfing an seinem anderen Auge zu arbeiten, beobachtete wie Blut spritzte und über sein Gesicht lief, sein Schreien und Flehen immer noch ignorierend. Der Anführer trat zu ihnen, eine Schüssel, heißen schwarzen Schlamms in den Händen haltend. „Empfange, die Sicht von Chernobog!“ rief er, Jenny die seinen Kopf still hielt beobachtete es und begann die Teer artige Flüssigkeit in seine Augenhöhlen zu füllen. Jack ließ einen blutgefrierenden Schmerzensschrei los, als er fühlte wie die Substanz überfloss und seine Augenlieder hinab lief. Seine Hand auf Jack’s Stirn platzierend fing der Anführer an, in der gleichen Sprache zu singen, wie die anderen, beobachtend wie Jacks Körper schlaff und leblos wurde. Er sah, Jenny die ein Buch bei einer Passage in einer fremden Sprache aufschlug. Erhebe dich großer Lord Chernobog Erhebe dich nimm die Opfergabe als dein Gefäß das wir dir geben Gib dich selbst zu diesem Gefäß Werde eins mit dem Gefäß Erhebe dich großer Lord Chernobog Erhebe dich Erhebe dich Erhebe dich Erhebe dich Schwer atmend, erhob sich Jack vom nun toten Körper von Bobby, die Maske die er wie die anderen trug abziehend. Aufstehend blickte er über das Massaker, das er geschaffen hatte. Jede einzelne Person war tot. Masken abgerissen, Kehlen durchtrennt, Innereien aufgeschnitten, Augen ausgehöhlt. Seine Kapuze und Hose blutverschmiert. Das Skalpell in der Hand, drehte sich Jack zu der einzigen lebenden Person. Jenny, nahe an der Grenze zum Tod, beobachtete wie er über ihr stand. Seine Haut hatte sich schwarz gefärbt, seine Zähne waren deutlich spitzer als zuvor. Nägel lang und scharf. Er war kein Mensch mehr. Sie lächelte, Blut floss aus ihrem Mund als sie sprach. „E- Erlöse mich… in das..ewige… Paradie..s….“ Jack knurrte tief seine Zähne entblößend. „Du hast das Paradies nicht verdient… keiner von euch hat es...“ Er kniete sich runter, die Maske vom Boden schnappend. „Verschmort in der Hölle. Ihr ALLE.“ Jenny beobachtete wie er sich die Maske aufsetzte, die schwarze Substanz floss von seinen Augen hinab auf die Maske. Sie griff schwach nach seinem Knöchel, bettelnd in das Paradies geführt zu werden. Er zog ihn von ihr weg bevor er in die Schatten verschwand. Sie schrie, Tränen rollten ihr Gesicht hinab, als sie ihm bis zu ihrem letzten Atemzug nachrief. Das ist im Kasten! Eine Gruppe Studenten wurde am West Point College abgeschlachtet. Die Autopsie ergab, dass jedem Opfer die Nieren aus unbekannten Gründen entfernt wurden. Viele glauben, es hat etwas mit dem vermeintlchen Akt einer Sekte an der Schule zu tun. Student Jack Nichols wird als vermisst gemeldet. Mehr heute Nacht um 9. Original Kojotenpfote (Diskussion) 06:47, 30. Mai 2016 (UTC) Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Kult-CP